combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Supply Crate MYST-N
Supply Crate MYST-Alpha (Brazil) }} The Supply Crate MYST-N is the successor to the Supply Crate MYST1-N. It was replaced by the MYST-ABC series in North America. Overview The MYST-N is an NX-Crate that grants the opener a random NX-Rare or non-demonic weapon, ranging from 1 - 90 days in duration. History The Supply Crate MYST-N used to look like any other Supply Crate; but it had a unique purple glow that set it apart from the other Crates. At the time, it was known as the Supply Crate MYST1-N. The appearance was later changed to its current state: a large crate with a unique black-and-gold color design. Due to the growing number of complaints regarding the large number of common one-day GP items (such as the P90) from the MYST1-N, Nexon replaced it with the MYST-N, adding the L96A1 Black-Magnum and the M4A1 SOPMOD to the crate and removing all other GP items. During the the 3/3/10 Patch, Nexon replaced the contents of the Crate with only NX-Rare items, claiming that they were "exclusive" and could not be found anywhere else. The change was generally appreciated by the community, and MYST-N became very popular as a result. Crate Contents This is a list of items that are obtainable from the MYST-N Crate. Notice:All NX Rares Are Bold. Assault Rifles *[[ACR Blacksnake|'ACR Blacksnake']]' (NX Rare)' *[[AK-74M Gold-Plated|'AK-74M Gold-Plated']] (NX Rare) *[[AK-103 Gold Plated|'AK-103 Gold Plated']]' (NX Rare)' *[[AR-15 Double Barrel|'AR-15 Double Barrel']] (NX Rare) *[[AT-22|'AT-22']]' (NX Rare)' *[[AUG A3 SE|'AUG A3 SE']] (NX Rare) *Baron's M416 CQB *Baron's Revised M416 CQB *Cpt. Souza’s ParaFAL *Deckland's F2000 Tactical *[[F2000|'F2000']]' (NX Rare)' *[[FAMAS G2 SE|'FAMAS G2 SE']] (NX Rare) *[[G36C|'G36C']] (NX Rare) *[[L85A1 MOD CAMO|'L85A1 MOD CAMO']] (NX Rare) *[[M4A1 SOPMOD|'M4A1 SOPMOD']] (NX Rare) *[[M14 Classic|'M14 Classic']] (NX Rare) *[[M416|'M']]416[[M416 CQB CAMO|''' CQB CAMO']] '(NX Rare)' *[[M417 SB|'M417 SB']] '(NX Rare)' *[[MTAR-21 CAMO|'MTAR-21 CAMO']] '(NX Rare)' *[[REC7 Rangers|'REC7 Rangers']]' (NX Rare)' *Raven's G36C *Rocco's AUG A3 *[[SCAR-H|'SCAR-H']]' (NX Rare)' *[[SG556 CAMO|'SG556 CAMO']] '(NX Rare)' *Zadan's L85A1 MOD Submachine Guns *Banshee's FMG-9 *Hana's MAC-10 *[[MP5 RAS Centurion|'MP5 RAS Centurion']] '(NX Rare)' *[[MP7 MOD Steel|'MP7 MOD Steel']] '(NX Rare)' *[[MAC-11 SE|'MAC-11 SE']]' (NX Rare)' *Mei's MP7 MOD (NX Epic) *[[Micro UZI Metal|'Micro UZI Metal']] '(NX Rare)' *[[P90TR SE|'P90TR SE']] '(NX Rare)' *[[PP-19 MOD CAMO|'PP-19 MOD CAMO']] '(NX Rare)' *[[PP-2000|'PP-2000']] '(NX Rare)' *Scorpion's PP-19 MOD *[[Skorpion Black MOD|'Skorpion Black MOD']] '(NX Rare)' *[[UMP45 SE|'UMP45 SE']]' (NX Rare)' *Viper's P90TR *Wraith's CZ Scorpion EVO 3 A1 Sniper Rifles *[[DSR-1 Tactical|'DSR-1 Tactical']] '(NX Rare)' *[[Dragunov SVDS Ghillie|'Dragunov SVDS Ghillie']]' (NX Rare)' *Hawk's Dragunov SVDS *[[L115A3 Ghillie|'L115A3 Ghillie']]' (NX Rare)' *[[L96A1 Black-Magnum|'L96A1 Black-Magnum']]' (NX Rare)' *[[L96A1 Super-Magnum|'L96A1 Super-Magnum']]' (NX Rare)' *[[M6A3 DMR|'M6A3 DMR']]' (NX Rare)' *[[M14EBR|'M14EBR']]' (NX Rare)' *[[M24A3 Woodland|'M24A3 Woodland']]' (NX Rare)' *[[M107CQ SE Ghillie|'M107CQ SE Ghillie']]' (NX Rare)' *[[MSG-90 DMR CAMO|'MSG-90 DMR CAMO']]' (NX Rare)' *[[MSR|'MSR']]' (NX Rare)' *[[PSG-1 MOD CAMO|'PSG-1 MOD CAMO']]' (NX Rare)' *[[SR25 Mark 11 Navy|'SR25 Mark 11 Navy']]' (NX Rare)' *[[TPG-1 Master|'TPG-1 Master']]' (NX Rare)' *[[TRG-SE|'TRG-SE']]' (NX Rare)' *[[WA2000 Classic|'WA2000 Classic']]' (NX Rare)' Machine Guns *[[M60E4 Steel|'M60E4 Steel']]' (NX Rare)' *[[MK.48 MOD 0 CAMO|'MK.48 MOD 0 CAMO']]' (NX Rare)' *[[RPK-74M|'RPK-74M']]' (NX Rare)' Shotguns *[[AA-12 Dominator|'AA-12 Dominator']]' (NX Rare)' *[[Golden Punisher|'Golden Punisher']]' (NX Rare)' *M590 CQB Mariners '(NX Rare)' *Max's R870 MCS MOD *[[R870 MCS MOD|'R870 MCS MOD(NX Rare)]] ' *[[SPAS-12 Stock Gold|'SPAS-12 Stock Gold']]' (NX Rare)' *[[Saiga 20K CQB CAMO|'Saiga 20K CQB CAMO']]' (NX Rare)' Pistols *[[Anaconda Silver 8-Inch|'Anaconda Silver 8-Inch']]' (NX Rare)' *[[Desert Eagle Gold|'Desert Eagle Gold']]' (NX Rare)' *[[G18 Chrome|'G18 Chrome']]' (NX Rare)' *[[G23 Chrome|'G23 Chrome']]' (NX Rare)' *[[K5SD CAMO|'K5SD CAMO']]' (NX Rare)' *[[M92FS Gold|'M92FS Gold']]' (NX Rare)' *[[M1911 Knight's Gold|'M1911 Knight's Gold']]' (NX Rare)' *[[USP Tactical SE|'USP Tactical SE']]' (NX Rare)''' Events *The MYST-N Crate was put on sale again for 20% off during the MYST-N Flashback Sale. *Upon opening a case containing a 90 day weapon, a server wide notification will be broadcast, similar to a Super Megaphone. *During the 2009 4th July Celebration, if you logged in between 7/2 and 7/4 you got a free MYST-N Crate in you inbox (it had to be activated before 7/4 11:59pm PDT or it would expire). *The Supply Crate MYST-N has been on sale for 50% off multiple times: :#April 21, 2010 to April 28, 2010 :#June 9, 2010 to June 16, 2010 :#August 4, 2010 to August 11, 2010 *As of the 3/9/11 maintenance, MYST-N Cases were slashed in price. 7% off for 7 and 20% off for 15, to its current price. *As of the 3/22/11 maintenance, MYST-N Cases have been retired and replaced by the Supply Crate MYST cases in Combat Arms: North America. *The Supply Crate MYST-N was given to players who submit a qualified map idea during the Design Your Own Map! (2014) event. Trivia *The MYST-N Crate is the most popular Supply Crate that was ever released. *Since the MYST-N was replaced, some players have demanded that the crate be returned, along with the old weapon-specific Supply Crates. *Most weapons that come from the MYST-N Supply Crate have a one to seven day duration; 30 and 90 day durations are rare. You cannot obtain a permanent weapon from this case. *The MYST-N Crate is also available to be obtained through a Daily Job. One would have to acquire 120 kills to redeem one MYST-N case after having previously logged 1 hour in game. **It was available to receive a MYST-N case after accepting a daily job and reach 90 minutes of game playtime until it was replaced by the MYST-Weapon. Media 007P0-606b5a3c-7513-486e-aa87-a5eb9581ff2e.jpg 946558 20100301 640screen015-1-.jpg OldMYST-N.jpg Supply Crate Myst-N Items.jpg Category:Supply Cases Category:2009